


Ride

by DestinedforDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cas misunderstood blow-jobs, M/M, Sam is disturbed mentally, Sex, Sex interruptions, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, soft then rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedforDestiel/pseuds/DestinedforDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean's love has grown within ocean distance. Now, Dean wants to give Cas something he can never give anyone else, and Cas learns a few things. Sam is happy for them... he just wishes that the two could have grabbed a room that wasn't next to his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Supernatural, just the sex XD
> 
> Due to boredom

The door of the hotel room #26A swung open as two figures, Dean Winchester and Castiel stumbled inside clumsily; their lips were intacted with each other in a rough yet gental, smooth kiss. Castiel held Dean by the waist and Dean held Cas by the shoulders, frantically pulling both of their jackets off without breaking apart. Turning Dean from the door, Cas guided Dean backwards towards the bed- a queen sized lumpy surface with silk white sheets and quilt- until the back of Dean's limbs met the foot of the bed. Dean and Cas pulled away from their lips for a mere second to release a chuckle or two as they fell onto the bed, one on top of the other, Castiel on top of Dean. Castiel attacked Dean's lips once more, making a wet smacking sound as they came back for more during each kiss.

Castiel had already began unbuttoning Dean's jeans, but Dean had stopped him, pulling away from the kiss. "Cas- easy... I don't wanna rush," Dean gasped through breaths.

Castiel looked at the eldest Winchester confusingly. "Rush?" Dean frowned. "What? You think I want my first time to be just a fuck-and-go?"

Castiel was bewildered and blinked several times. First time? Dean has never done this type of sex before? He was surprised. Dean was drop dead beautiful- who wouldn't or who hasn't came this far with such a creature?

"Try not to be so shocked, feathers. I find that offensive," Dean spoke, knocking Castiel to reality. He gazed into Dean's eyes and let out a breathless chuckle. Dean narrowed his eyes. "What, you don't believe me?" he tried.

Castiel chuckled again and shook his head. "No, no, apologies, Dean. I just expected that you were experienced, since you used to show sexual desires towards women. I have thought you have done this with a man already." Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to find any of this offensive? I'm not some... ass whore, Cas. I wanted my first time to be special..."

"And you chose me to do this breathtaking honor?" Castiel asked with an uncertain gaze.

Dean gave him a reassuring look and moved a hand to the back of the angel's neck, rubbing the back hairs comfortingly. "Cas, I'm absolutely positive. Just as long as it's you that is doing the honors," he replied. Castiel was still unsure, but after a minute of studying Dean's confidence, he sighed. He placed his forehead on Dean's breath softly on the other's lips that were inches apart. "I... for the longest of times, I have awaited- wanted, desired to do this with you, Dean. I fell so deeply in love with you- for you have shown me emotions no other angel can feel with any one else other than God, that I forever want to drown... But I just don't want to taint you in any harmful way," he whispered.

Dean smiled widley at his words and chuckled breathlessly, feeling a lump in his throat. "I love you so damn much, Cas," he whispered back, a crack in his voice, "and right now I wanna give you something I can never give to anyone else." With that, he pulled Castiel back down so their plumped lips meant once more in a chast kiss.

Soon, it had inclined to a more intense state. Dean allowled Castiel's tongue to gain entry into his wet cavern and toil around his tongue, fighting for dominance, but with Castiel's distracting hand that made Dean like putty, Dean had failed miserably and moaned in the kiss.

The sound, so sudden and so damn intensifying coming from Dean caused Castiel's pants to tightly hug around him. Dean could feel his own hard on and arched his back so he and Cas' hips were pressed together. With a small hump, their captive erections rubbed against each other, making both men groan. Castiel had only done sex with like what? Three- four times? And already he was some kind of sex god, rubbing against Dean all the right ways.

Dean had draped his arms around Castiel's shoulders, tugging at the button up shirt, wanting it to come off at least. Dean arched his hips more up for a dry hump, making Cas grumble deep in his throat. Castiel gripped into Dean's slender waist he found to damn sexy to resist and with anew strength, lifted the Winchester onto his lap.

Their kiss had been going on for as long and both needed air, yet not one noticed.

Holding onto Dean's waist, Cas rimmed against Dean again; their knew position allowed more friction. Both were sweating and groaning in intensity. Dean made a whine and pulled at Castiel's shirt, begging for Cas to let him take it off. Castiel had similar ideas with Dean. Soon, both were unclothed from the torso to the waist. Pulling away from Dean's sore lips, he traveled his mouth down to Dean's toned chest, suckling lightly onto the other's nipples. Dean let a breathless moan as he felt Castiel's lips all over him.

Castiel had noticed a small dot- a brown spot at the collar of Dean's neck while he kissed his way upwards. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?"

Dean realised what Castiel was questioning about (a little upset that Cas' oblivious questions interrupted their session). "That? It's an angel kiss," he responded.

Cas shot his gaze to Dean with a glare of betrayal and jealousy. "What? Who else has kissed you? I thought I was the only angel?"

Dean was oddly confused for a second, but then let out a humorless laugh- God, his laugh was so beautiful. "No, Cas. That's what people call that. It's like s beauty mark or something," he explained. Castiel calmed a bit in understanding.

Dean smirked and traces circles on the angel's chest. "...Perhaps I want another angel kiss- specifically from you," he crooned. Castiel followed along and kissed Dean on the collar, above the angel kiss.

 _Mine_ , he thought possessively.

Dean craned his neck back for Castiel to plant a trail of kisses to his jawline, nipping at the perfectly carved structure. Dean grinded their cores together, capturing breathless gasps from both of them. Castiel had hesitantly moved his hands slowly down Dean's scarred back (the beauty of smooth skin ruined by battle wounds upsetted Castiel) and rested his hands just upon the hunter's buttocks, squeezing them firmly. Dean gasped and jolted in Castiel's hold. Each second of kissing, rubbing- just touching the man drove him insane.

Finally, Dean slipped off Castiel's lap and glided his lips from the angel's pecks, down his abs, and at the hem up his pants before dragging the bruised and thoroughly kissed lumps of flesh above the buldge being held captive under the khakis. Castiel must be trying really hard to fight the suffocating hug of his pants against his crotch. "Can these come off now, tough guy?" he asked, draping his lips up and down the sensitive erection. Cas made a small breathless noise and nodded. "Please do so."

Dean did not need to be told twice. He had unzipped and unbuttoned the pants, opening it wide enough to pull the length out, but just below the boxers. Dean took the liberty to fully remove his own pants, leaving himself in his black boxers; Cas' were blue (of coarse). At the moment of glory, Dean pulled out- what he had to say, was by far the biggest cock he has ever seen... Okay Cas was big, just slightly bigger than his. Dean gaped a smirk. "Wow, Cas. I um, never knew?"

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Dean had forgotten Castiel still had a lot to learn about dick logics. "Nevermind," he said before licking his lips and planting a kiss on the tip that licked with pre-come.

Cas jolted at the sudden action. What was Dean doing? Was this some sort of ritual? Was Dean falling in love with his male parts instead? "What are you doing?"

Dean looked up at Castiel with a confused look as if he had heard a really bad joke? "I'm, er, about to give you a blow-job?" he explained. Castiel frowned. "I don't need a job that requires blowing, I just want to know why you kissed my... You know," he said. Dean rolled his eyes. "I was going to suck your dick, Cas. That's a blow-job." Castiel was still confused. "Why would you do that?"

Dean smirked. How about he just shows him. With not a word, the hunter went down to Castiel's crotch and licked up the shaft, just upon the vein. Castiel felt an electric pleasure come upon him and instantly groaned. A blow job? How was it so...

Oh dear!

Castiel groaned louder as Dean had taken him all the way in his hallowed mouth. The warmth of Dean's cavern, the pressure of his perfect lips, the rhythm Dean had quickly made of sucking and slurping noises made the atmosphere grow intense. Castiel instinctly grabbed onto Dean's hair and tugged on it. The angel was confused. What type of mind-blowing, desiring spell was this? It was like he could not control himself. It was so... Wow...

Suddenly, Castiel had heard a gagged nous from Dean and immediately grew worried, pulling the man immediately back up. Dean had been surprised by the sudden action that he coughed serval times. Cas hadn't realised how close he was that now his cock was aching and swelling. He fought back a groan of irritation and checked Dean. "Are you alright?" he asked frantically. .

Dean had noticed Castiel's facial signs of agony and grew worried to finish the hob. "Cas, you gotta let me finish," he exclaimed, trying to move down back to the angel's crotch. Castiel stopped him. "No, I don't want you getting hurt," Castiel retorted. Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm fine- just  _please_ Cas," he begged. Castiel stared at him for a mere second and made his dicision- or his cock did in other words. 

Dean went back down and began sucking the tip and swelled shaft, earning uncontrollable growls and groans from Castiel. Finally, not too long later, Cas had came hot in Dean's mouth... he was shocked to see that Dean had swallowed what he knew was that liquid stuff- sperm? Dean smiled goofily and arose up, kissing Castiel once more; Cas could taste himself. Salty?

"Was it really that good? The taste?" Castiel asked in confusion. Dean grinned lopsided. "You do. Later on you get to see how I taste," he purred. Castiel nodded and pulled Dean's hips to him; Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and nibbled on his bottom lip. 

"Cas... Need you... Now," he hissed urgently. 

Now, this is what Castiel knew. He always knew what Dean needed. That was his job, and whether Dean liked it or not it will always be his job. Castiel was still shaky from his previous orgasm and pulled Dean's legs from under him, settling himsf between the hunter's thighs. Dean felt his ignored click aching and pulled it out, rubbing it. Castiel could not withstand it all at once: Dean's face scrunched into the most beautiful eager face and the noises of want and desire rolling from his perfect mouth. 

Castiel had read sex magazines Dean had given him for advice and asked, "lube?" 

Dean replied breathlessly, "drawer." 

Castiel quickly fumbled into the drawer and found two items: the lube and a condom. He opened the condom bag, only to have Dean stop his actions. Castiel gazed at him. Dean shook his head. "No. I want to feel all of you," he exclaimed. Castiel stammered. "B-but the books said-" 

"Cas," Dean repeated with more strictness, "I want to  _feel_ you inside me... Deepening..." Dean rose up to Kean into Castiel's ear and purred, "and  _filling..."_ Dean finished by licking Castiel's ear lobe.

Castiel felt his cock come to live again and without a second later, he litteraly shoved Dean down and attacked his lips once more- teeth clashing, with dominance. Dean made a innocent less laugh and wrapped his legs around the small of Castiel's back. Castiel opened the lube bottle, poured the substance on his hands, and closed it. Gazing at Dean- both of their eyes glistened with lust, Castiel entered Dean in with one finger. Dean let out a struggled gasp as he felt Castiel enter to the nuckel. "Breath, Dean," Cas instructed. Dean nodded and did so, grabbing tightly onto the angel's shoulders.

Castiel moved his finger around, in and out, and deep past the puckered ring. Dean was right. This was his first time by the looks of it. Then, Dean had jolted with a cry of, "oh! Right there, Cas! Do it again!" 

Castiel pressed his finger to brush against Dean's spot, making the hunter breath heavily. It made his cock ache. Castiel entered another finger, scissoring Dean wider, then the third finger, then the fourth. Each time, he prodded the younger man's prostate. 

Dean was already sweating. His damped hair pressed to Hus forehead gave him the most beautiful complexion surrendering to his eyes. 

"Cas... Need you... Inside me," Dean growled, locking Castiel against him. Castiel nodded and grabbed the lube again. He perfected his cock and positioned himself to Dean's enterence. 

Castiel gazed into Dean's eyes. They looked desperate, yet frightened. Cas only smiled softly and kissed his lover's head. "It's okay. I'll be gentle," he whispered. Dean smiled shakily and clunged onto Castiel's shoulders. Castiel took a breath, then pushed the head of his cock into Dean's entrance, already widening him. Dean made a whimper by the sudden pain. Tears swam in his beautiful greens. Castiel could feel Dean close tightly around his tip, making it almost impossible to go any further. 

"Dean, relax," he ordered. 

Dean clenched his eyes shut. "I can't. It hurts," he strained out. Castiel went back into the sex magazines and recalled what they had said. 

_Find a distraction._

Then, he had remembered what Dean had done a while ago and gripped onto the other's cock, moving his hand up and down. Castiel was not using his lips, but by the looks of how Dean's face soothed into surprised pleasure, it would do. Castiel took the opportunity to move his cock further inside Dean until he reached the hilt, making Dean gasp loudly- almost scream.

Castiel muffled the cry with his lips, now doing three things to calm down Dean. Pulling their lips apart, Castiel whispered, "relax... It will feel good. I promise... My Dean." Dean almost instantly relaxed once he had let the words sink in. Castiel breathed heavily, trying to control himself.

"Damn," he growled in a low voice. Dean racked his nails hard against Castiel's back, trying to regain his posture. So big, Castiel was filling him. It hurt like hell, but after a few minutes, Dean wanted more and moved his hips awkwardly, trying to get Cas to move. Castiel didn't hesitate. Pulling out he rammed back in. Dean gasped loudly.

"Oh- God, Cas!" he cried. 

Castiel growled. "Do not use my father's name during intercoarse, Dean. It is highly odd and inappropriate," he scolded, now slowly pushing in and out of Dean. Dean breathlessly chuckled, tears streaming down his face. "You are also oblivious, Cas." 

Soon, after pushing in and out of Dean's tight heat, Castiel gripped his lover's waist and pushed back in, deeper, rougher, and more fast. The bed began to ceak back and forward, hitting the wall repeatedly and so loud it might wake up the other guests. 

But they didn't care. Dean clung onto Castiel like a life line, opening his legs wider for Cas. He was literally weeping joy as he was penetrated by a powerful being. "Ahh~... Nngh, CaaAasss!" he loaned, whined, and cried. Castiel made grunts that mesmerized Dean. The angel had gripped his waist so tightly, it would leave a bruise surely. But Dean wanted it; he wanted everything Cas had to give him.

Both were sweating up a storm as climax had began to build. "Dean, oh my sweet Dean," Castiel groaned out. Djotjl arched his back, giving Cas the benifit of going deeper. "Fuck me, Cas! I'm all yours!" he wailed restlessly. Cas, strength so strong, yanked Dean onto his lap and fucked him relentlessly. Dean followed his thrusts bby bouncing up and down. 

They locked their lips together, out of breath every second. The bed shook harder and harder every thrust Castiel gave until it finally gave out and broke by the legs. Still, this did not interrupt the lovers' sex. They clawed, bit, and groped, but could not seem to get enough of each other. 

After at least a good thirty minutes, Dean had came first all over Castiel's chest. Castiel came soon, spilling his seed inside Dean and with a roar, he rode out the rest of his orgasm, slowing down eventually as every bit of him was emptied inside Dean who took it with gasping delight. 

They came to a stop and collapsed onto the bed, Dean staring in shock, up at the ceiling. Castiel was breathless as well, but did not look surprised as much as Dean. 

"What... The hell... Was that?" Dean gasped out. Castiel smiled. "Did it not come to you that I am an angel, Dean?" he exclaimed. Dean was still awestruck. "Of coarse... But the sex... I always imagined it being smooth and with less action-"

Castiel quirked an eyebrow. "You do not like it?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice. Dean smiled softly and rolled onto Castiel's chest. He sure as hell is going to feel sore tomorrow... But it was worth it. With a sleepy voice, Dean whispered, "Of coarse... It was perfect." 

Castiel smiled softly and lifted Dean's chin IP so their lips were inches apart. "I love you, Dean Winchester," he whispered. Dean leaned closer. "And I love you too... Castiel," he whispered back. Their lips locked together with one more kiss, smooth and gental, then Dean rested his head on the crook of Castile's neck, smelling sex surround the aroma. Castiel wrapped protective arms around Dean, hiding him from any evil that dares harm him. Tired and exhausted, Dean had finally allowed the dark to slumber him. 

He didn't have nightmares that night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I know.


End file.
